


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: The Doctor likes to celebrate Christmas with his companions. Rose’s first Christmas with Nine is every bit as magical as he expects it will be. Just a short little drabble for the Christmas season.





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

It never failed to amaze the Doctor how quickly Earth prepared for Christmas. One morning, the humans woke to find their world blanketed in snow, a nip in the air. By the end of the day, a wreath hung on every door, a tree stood in every living room, and presents were stacked a mile high. It was marvelous.

Throughout all of his regenerations, the Doctor loved Christmas. There just wasn’t any other holiday quite like it anywhere else in the universe. But the best part about Christmas, he though, was sharing it with his companions.

He always made sure that each companion’s first Christmas on the TARDIS was not of their time. Fifty, one hundred, two hundred years either way, as long as it wasn’t their own time period.

Rose had loved Christmas almost as much as he did. They’d done Christmas together so many times. There had been the exciting trips like the killer Christmas trees and like when they met Charles Dickens. But his favorite, hers too she’d always claimed, had been their first Christmas: London, 1902.

According to the TARDIS, it was December 24. As he and Rose both knew, the TARDIS had a tendency to get its time and places mixed up so he was a tad apprehensive. But one step outside confirmed it- the TARDIS was right. He turned to tell Rose that they’d made it but the words died in his throat.

She looked stunning in her blue dress and muffler. She always looked beautiful, he though, no matter what she wore. Rose looked a little nervous, the way she always did in period clothes. One of her eyebrows quirked, silently asking him if she looked okay. He smiled softly.

“You look fantastic,” he told her. She grinned in that cute way he loved. His heart skipped a beat and he offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

Rose stopped still the moment they exited. Her jaw dropped. The Doctor worried if something was wrong. Then Rose said, “It’s so beautiful.” She stooped to feel the sparkling snow. But then, without warning, she flung a handful at the Doctor.

Caught off guard, the Doctor did nothing as the snowball impacted his arm. As Rose howled with laughter, he glanced down at the white powder dusting his leather jacket. He had to admit that it did look pretty funny and he chuckled.

“Come on, Miss Tyler. There’s lots to see,” he said, still laughing.

Rose stood but not before throwing another snowball at him. This one, he dodged easily. “Had to try,” she said.

She tucked her hand inside his elbow again. They set off down the darkening streets. Inside every window, there were candles and gaslights burning. Rose could see the glittering Christmas trees behind the windows. Everywhere she turned, there were warm shades of reds and greens. Even though she stood outside, it seemed like such a warm and inviting atmosphere.

“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas,” she commented.

The Doctor nodded. “It certainly is.” He looked down at her. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.”


End file.
